A Little Love
by milkkid
Summary: Miyu is going on her first date with an upperclassman and the group decides to follow them! Will Kanata come along too?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!/UFO Baby! I wish I did though...

XOXOXO

The girls were all surrounding Miyu as they chatted excitedly. Amongst them, Miyu's cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment and a nervous smile graced her lips.

"Miyu-chan! He's so into you! I'm so envious!" One of her classmates cried.

"Yeah, Miyu. He was so bold! I can't believe he asked you in front of our whole class like that!" Another joined in.

"Miyu-chan is beautiful, it's only natural she would be asked eventually!" Christine smiled at her. At that comment, Miyu blushed even harder.

"Well, well! What are you going to do Miyu-chan!?" Aya asked excitedly. Her eyes bore into Miyu's as she awaited her reply.

She shifted nervously in her seat, looking down at her hands as she began to twiddle her thumbs. "W-well, I'm not really sure to be honest…"

At her reply, all the girls groaned. "Miyu-chan! What do you mean!? Tanaka-senpai is super handsome, _and_ he's into you! Why wouldn't you want to take a chance on him?" Aya pressed. "Don't tell me you have feelings for another guy?"

Miyu quickly put her hands up defensively, "No no no! It's just…" She began to mumble, "We don't know anything about each other. I don't even know why he asked me so suddenly." She sighed.

The girls all grinned at one another. Nanami leaned in and whispered to Miyu, "It's because he finds Miyu sexy!"

Immediately, she stood up, her face completely red in embarrassment. "You guys!" She moaned as all the girls erupted into laughter.

And on and on it went like that.

From across the room, Santa noted the commotion amongst the girls. "Kouzuki-san is becoming more popular!" He smiled proudly, folding his arms. He then looked up toward the ceiling, thinking. "Although, having Tanaka-senpai come in and asking her on a date is a big deal! What do you think, Kanata?" He asked, turning to the brunette.

Kanata flipped the page of his manga book, "Nothing really."

Santa sighed, his friend was really indifferent, wasn't he?

* * *

Miyu sighed as she walked home. Today was quite eventful. The memory of it all had her blushing.

 _"Oi! Is Kouzuki-san in this class?" A boy called from the door._

 _At the call of her name, Miyu rose. "Ah, that's me—" But before she could see him, the girls all squealed in delight and hurried to him._

 _"Tanaka-senpai!" They squealed in unison._

 _"Ah, hello everyone." He answered nervously. At the remembrance of why he was there, he searched the class room with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Uhm, is Kouzuki-san here?"_

 _"Miyu-chan?" A girl asked. The girls all whispered to one another. "I'll fetch her for you!" The girl replied sweetly._

 _Just then, she turned and ran toward Miyu. Before pulling her, she winked at her, and pulled her by the wrist toward the door. Miyu followed clumsily behind and nearly fell when the girl came to a sudden halt. "Here she is, Tanaka-senpai!" She grinned._

 _Miyu looked to the boy nervously and examined him. She had never seen or met Tanaka-senpai before. She had heard him of before yes, but she figured him to be just another pretty boy the girls raved about. However, upon close inspection, she marveled at his beauty. He was tall, nearly towering over her. He had blonde hair just as she did, but instead of emerald eyes, his were blue. He could nearly pass for a foreigner, she noted. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he coughed._

 _A determined look was in his eyes as he stared at her, making Miyu nervous under his gaze. "W-what can I do for you?" She choked out._

 _At her startled state, he grinned. "Kouzuki-san…I know we have yet to meet properly, or talk for that matter, but I have a request for you." At the end of his statement, his cheeks turned pink._

 _"Y-yes?" She asked nervously._

 _"I-I would like to take you out on a date!" He said quickly._

 _Miyu nearly jumped out of her skin at the statement. All the girls in the class went into an uproar of squeals, giggles, and chatter._

 _"O-oh! I-I.. uhm, I_ — _!" Miyu was at a loss of words, no one had ever asked her on a date before!_

 _Immediately, Tanaka stopped her. "I know this is sudden, as we haven't talked at all. But please think about it Kouzuki-san!" He shoved a torn piece of paper in her hands and bowed formally to her. As quick as he came, he quickly left, leaving Miyu stunned. When she unraveled the paper, she turned red. It was his phone number._

Oh what was she to do, she thought. Perhaps she could let him down easy? That would be best wouldn't it? She hoped he wouldn't be upset with her _—_!

Miyu was snapped out of her thoughts as she came to a sudden halt. "Ow…" She murmured, rubbing her head. Quickly, she looked up to see Kanata staring at her. "Kanata! Baka! What are you doing stopping so suddenly like that!?" She nearly yelled.

"It's a green light Miyu," He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you would've noticed if you weren't being so simple about Tanaka."

At his statement, she was fuming. "Just what exactly is that supposed to mean!?"

Irritated, he faced her. "What an idiot you must be to actually believe he wants to go out on a date with you because he likes you!"

Standing on her tip toes, she made herself taller in an attempt to tower over him. "What did you say! What other reason would he have besides that!?" She growled.

Kanata stepped back and shrugged. Although his body was relaxed, his irritation remained. "Ha! Good question! I really don't know why he'd ask a girl with such a childish figure like yours!" He spat.

 _'Childish figure!?'_ Miyu thought angrily. "Tanaka asked me because I'm _quite_ mature!"

Kanata snorted at that, "Mature? I've never seen it."

"Ugh!" She screamed. At the sight of the walking sign, Miyu quickly pushed past him. As soon as she was ahead, she turned. "Don't come near me!" She yelled, sticking her tongue at him afterwards.

"Same to you!" She heard him yell and Miyu rolled her eyes.

* * *

Reaching the house first, she removed her shoes quickly with frustration and went straight to her room. Once inside, she threw her bag down and leaned against the wall. "That Kanata!" She growled, "He's so arrogant!"

As she was thinking in irritation, suddenly an idea popped into her head. She hit the palm of her hand with her fist. ' _I know what I'll do, I'll call Tanaka-kun and tell him I'll accept his date. I'll look like the most sophisticated and mature woman Kanata has ever seen! That'll show him!'_ She thought proudly.

Miyu dropped to her knees and rummaged through her school bag, searching for Tanaka's number. "Aha!" She smiled proudly once she found it. Quickly, she got up and ran to the phone.

As she went for the phone, she noted Kanata watching something on the television. 'Perfect!' She thought.

Once in front of the phone, she quickly punched in the number and held it at her ear.

"Hello?" A voice replied.

 _Tanaka!_

"A-Ah! Hello Tanaka! I hope I didn't reach you at a bad time! It's me!" Realizing how stupid she might have sounded, she quickly added, "Kouzuki-san!"

At the sound of her name, she heard him nearly drop his phone, "Ah! Kouzuki-san! What can I do for you?"

Miyu began to play with the wood of the drawer nervously, "Oh uhm, I was just calling about the date, you see I have an answer for you!" Before she went on, she made note to speak a little louder just so Kanata could hear, "I called to tell you I would love to go on a date with you!"

"That's a relief to hear!" Tanaka laughed, "I was so nervous that I might have scared you by asking so suddenly." He paused for a moment, "Shall we do tomorrow night? I'll take you to dinner!"

Miyu blushed, "O-Ok! That sounds great, I'll see you then Tanaka!"

"I look forward to it Kouzuki-san! I'll come to fetch you at seven! See you then!"

"See you!" She grinned and ended the call.

Miyu turned to gloat in Kanata's face, but saw that he had left already. She rolled her eyes and went to her room for some sleep. She couldn't look the least bit tired for Tanaka!

* * *

To say he was irritated, was an understatement. _'Miyu couldn't be anymore childish!'_ He thought. He knew she only accepted Tanaka's date just to prove a point to him about her maturity, the idiot. Of course the next day she avoided him like the plague and chatted overly excited and loud about her date with Tanaka tonight.

Ok, ok, so he hadn't explained to her just exactly why he thought going on a date with Tanaka was a terrible idea. But he didn't think she would be this dense! The whole thing just sounded suspicious.

Tanaka, an upper classman, suddenly fell in love with Miyu even though he had never spoken to her before? _'Ha, sure is believable.'_ Kanata rolled his eyes. Miyu was too naïve, too trusting of people. Because of this, she often found herself in trouble.

And of course, who was to get her out of these situations? Kanata, himself of course!

Irritated, he continued to tap his foot, thinking of what to do. Perhaps, if he just explained his concern calmly, she would understand. Knowing Miyu however, she would think it was a trick. Explaining to her that a guy could take advantage of her was-!

Kanata was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his door bell. "Coming!" He called. He slid open the door and was surprised to his friends standing before him. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

Aya spoke first, "We're here to help Miyu-chan get ready for her date of course! I'm doing her makeup!"

"I'll be doing her hair!" Nanami explained proudly.

"I brought Miyu-chan a dress to wear for tonight," Christine blushed.

Kanata then shifted his gaze to Santa and Nozomu. His brow furrowed at the sight of them. "And what about you guys?"

Santa laughed nervously, "W-Well, Kouzuki-san's never been on a date before and…" Under Kanata's gaze, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "I was curious to see if Kouzuki-san could really hit it off with Tanaka! If she did, I was going to ask her if she could ask him for one his records! It's the only one I don't have!" He cried.

Nozomu looked pitiful. "Miyu-cchi has never been on a date before! Has her heart truly betrayed me!?"

Kanata shook his head at them, "You two were planning to spy on them during their date?"

"W-Well, not just them…" Nanami smiled nervously.

"We were also quite curious about Miyu-chan and Tanaka-san." Christine blushed.

"You _all_ were planning to go spy on them?" He sighed.

The group nodded in unison. Before he could lecture them, Miyu called. "Kanata! Who's at the door?" She rounded the corner and her face lit up at the sight of her friends.

Quickly, Nanami and Christine scrambled to her and pulled her into her room. Santa and Nozomu followed behind.

Kanata sighed and turned to close the door, when he nearly jumped at the sight of Aya. "Aren't you going to follow them?"

She ignored his question and looked at him curiously. "Saionji-kun, you're not curious about Miyu-chan and Tanaka-san too?"

Her question surprised him. "Well, I-I—" But before he could finish, Nanami called for her.

Forgetting their conversation, Aya sprinted towards Miyu's room. "Coming!" She called.

Kanata watched as Aya rounded the corner and sighed. He wondered for a brief moment, his thoughts still lingering on her question.

When did he start caring so much?

* * *

"We present to you," Aya looked toward Nanami to give a drum roll, "a very beautiful Miyu-chan!"

Kanata waited, uninterested, with a popsicle in his mouth. Santa and Nozomu leaned forward with curiosity as they awaited Miyu's reveal.

And they were not disappointed. Kanata's popsicle nearly fell from his mouth at the sight of her.

Miyu stepped out, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. Her long golden hair was gathered up into a messy bun with a few strands framing her face, exposing her neck. He could see that she wore some makeup to accentuate her emerald eyes and lips. She had chosen a simple form fitting, short black dress held up by spaghetti straps that showed off all of her curves. It was so tight and short, it left little to the imagination. As a finishing touch, she wore black heels to match her dress.

At everyone's lack of response, Miyu asked nervously, "W-Well? How do I look?"

Immediately, Nozomu was in front of her with a rose. "Miyu-cchi's beauty tonight makes this rose look like dirt."

She blushed in return and gave a laugh, accepting the flower. "Thank you Nozomu-kun."

"You look great, Kouzuki-san!" Santa cheered to which Miyu nodded her thanks.

Immediately everyone looked to Kanata as he had yet to make a comment about her appearance. He could feel his ears beginning to heat up at being the center of attention. Did he really have to say something?

He turned away and muttered, "Looks fine."

Miyu blinked at his response, a strange feeling of disappointment coming over her. Quickly, she snapped herself out of it and replaced her feelings with irritation. "Whatever." She mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

Just then, the door bell was heard. "That must be Tanaka-san!" Christine said, "Let's not keep him waiting, right Miyu-chan?" She smiled.

"Y-yes!" Miyu began walking to the door, nearly falling as she was not used to heels. Kanata sighed at the sight of her. Nanami and Aya took Miyu's hands and helped her to the door.

She quickly smoothed her dress and mentally prepared herself. Slowly, she opened the door to reveal Tanaka. His face quickly went red at the sight of her to which she felt a small triumph. "Kouzuki-san…you're beautiful." He breathed.

Miyu felt her cheeks redden under his gaze. "T-Thank you. You look great too, Tanaka-san." She replied meekly.

Behind the others, Kanata leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the two.

"S-shall we get going then Kouzuki-san?" He motioned his hand to her which surprised her. Nervously she placed her hand in his.

"A-alright!" Before she let him escort her, she turned back to the others and smiled. "Thanks everyone!"

The others smiled and waved. "No problem!" called Aya.

Miyu flashed them all one last smile before heading down the temple steps with Tanaka guiding her.

Aya continued to wave until she no longer saw them. Once they were surely gone, she spun around. "Well! Let's follow them!" She grinned.

Kanata watched as everyone prepared. _'I can't come along, I'm not nosy like Miyu is.'_ Kanata thought in an attempt to convince himself that following her would be a mistake. _'Besides, it has nothing to do with me. The others will be there if something bad happens.'_ He let another sigh escape his lips and pushed himself off the wall.

"Saionji-san?"

At the call of his name, Kanata turned. "Ah, Konishi. What do you need?"

"You're not coming along?" She asked curiously.

Kanata smiled nervously, "It's not really my style to follow around others like that, besides, you and the others will be there just in case something happens."

"Hmm. But it could be really interesting! This is a big deal for Miyu-chan, she may even get her first kiss tonight!"

Kanata blinked at that. He gathered his thoughts quickly, "If it happens, then it happens. I think I'd rather stay home, Konishi."

Aya paused, taking a moment to look over him which made Kanata nervous. "Well, if you say so!" And with that she turned. "Let's hurry everyone or else we'll lose them!"

Kanata watched as they all exited his home, Aya being the last to leave. Before catching up with the others she turned to him, "Have fun, Saionji-san!" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Kanata was left staring at the door. At the sudden quietness of his home, his thoughts all came rushing to him.

 _'She may even get her first kiss tonight!'_

He was never one to make decisions off impulse, yet that's exactly what he did. He ran to his room and hurriedly changed his clothes.

Nearly tripping down the temple steps, he caught up with everyone at the bottom. He looked disheveled, his jacket falling off his shoulder.

Finding the chance to speak between his labored breathing, he huffed, "I-I'll come along."

He didn't miss Konishi's grin.

XOXOXO

One more chapter should finish this up! Thanks for reading! Sorry if they're a little OOC, this is my first fanfiction not only for this fandom, but ever!


End file.
